The hunted
by HatedGrimm
Summary: "I woke up in the middle of grimm infested woods, outside the safety of the kingdoms' walls, Every minute a new grimm seems to join the hunt. Though i wonder who's the hunter in this little game" Gamer SI, Challenge at the bottom of chapter one. Working summary, Slight AU. ch2 and after are all in 3rd person. Rating due to descriptive violence and paranoia of the author.


I've decided that i'm actually gonna write this myself, anybody is still welcome to take on the challenge that's at the bottom of the chapter. Though i'd appreciate it if you didn't just copy paste what I write into your own works (though i don't know why you'd do that, my writing sucks but we all gotta start somewhere right?) Ch1 is in 1st person, but the rest is in 3rd person.

* * *

I yawned while slowly stretching with my eyes closed, before opening said organs, and blinking in confusion once I saw a tree -multiple, infact- I was somehow in a forest, a dream maybe? That thought went straght out the window when i pinched myself and most definetly felt it.  
Standing up i surveyed my surroundings, was I somehow kidnapped? Drugged? I'm not feeling any side/aftereffects so the latter is improbable. Even if i know nothing about drugs.  
And I'm not important enough to be kidnapped, other than being at the top of my class... Even if that seems like a petty reason to be kidnapped for, i can't discount it. I don't know anyone who has a large enough grudge towards me.

[For stopping and considering all the possibilities, +1 INT]

 _The_ _hell?_ I blinked once, twice and saw the bright blue screen dissipate. _Must be hallucinating, maybe i was drugged after all?_ That line of thought was interrupted the moment i felt the earth vibrating under my -Bare?- feet,

' _an earthquake? Now of all times!?'_

I cursed my luck, before scanning my surroundings for a place that looked sturdy enough to not fall apart on top of me.  
The vibrations were getting stronger and I could now hear something burrowing in the ground?

' _Oh shit!'_

I dove out of the way the moment the sounds became unbearably loud and cursed my luck yet again while shielding my face from the flying debris. I turned to view a large silhouette concealed by the dust cloud while coughing a few times, luckily a breeze blew by and blew the dust away.

Just in time for me to come face to face with a gaping maw that was as tall as i was and twice as wide.  
It was only those few years of Martial arts training that allowed me to roll out of the way in time, and I was never more thankful that i took those classes. I turned to see the mouth of the creature recede back to join the rest of it's body, it's worm-like body.

Except i did not know of a worm that large, or that black. It was 5 times my height and I liked to think I was pretty tall, it was covered in what looked like black fur, It wore a white mask with red tribal markings and it had two red unblinking orbs for eyes at the sides of its head framing a black hole of a mouth that had sharp teeth as far as i could see, did I mention that they looked sharp?

 **[A special action has created a skill!]**  
 **[Observe was gained]**  
 **[for more info, please view the "Skills" menu]**  
 _  
Are you kidding me right now? The gamer? seriously?_ i waved away the screens. Only to be reintroduced to that mouth, I tried not to panic as I dove to the left once  
more, and was surprised when calmness came easily enough  
 _Then again if i was the gamer then i should have The Gamer's Mind, which would explain that_ , I thought -I've been doing that a surprising amount considering i was about to die-

And said " **observe** "

testing non mental commands could come when I'm not at immediate risk of death.

-BloodyWormm-  
Title: Newborn  
Level: 1  
Race: Grimm

Level 1? Newborn? And it was this big already!?

 _And I'm in Remnant, wonderful, Unless another universe suffered from th_ _e Grimm._ And this was one i had not seen in the show too. I had hoped that at least my 1st encounter with one would be a Beowulf. Like every other fanfiction i had read, it seems i was not that lucky.

 **[Quest Received!]**  
 **[Survive the Grimm's onslaught]**  
 **[Rewards: Title, 20 EXP, Weapon of choice*]  
** **[Bonus objective:?]  
** **[Bonus Reward: Title,]  
** **[Failure penalty: Death]**  
 **[Details*:spear, Short-sword, Bow + quiver of 60 arrows, longsword, Scythe, Poleaxe, Warhammer, Glaive...]**

The list went on to describe all kinds of weapons, some I didn't even know existed.

 _'It said survive, not defeat'_. I immediately thought while rolling out of the way of yet another attack, and even though it was the same telegraphed lunge, It got closer each time,  
' _I am unarmed so i should flee,_ _I'll_ _think about killing Grimm after I get that_ _weapon_ _'  
_  
 **[For Noting the details, +1 INT]**  
 **[For Making the Wise choice, +1 WIS]  
**  
I slowly started backing away, and dashed towards the right when the grimm dived at me again, towards a break in the undergrowth that surrounded the clearing I was in. Only to come face to face with a snarl.

-Beowulf-  
Title: Newborn, Lone Wolf  
Level: 1  
Race: Grimm  
 _  
'Looks like i got what i wished for_ _'_ I dryly thought. I turned and continued sprinting to the left while the Beowulf dove to the right to dodge the Bloodywormm's attack. ' _Were they?'_ I thought with a small amount of hope as i chanced a look behind me, that was immediately squashed when they both turned towards me.  
 _'T_ _ch, Too much to hope for_.' I continued weaving through the trees, accompanied only by the sound of snapping branches a distance behind me

 **[Sprinting has increased your Agility! +1 AGI]**

I could see a break in the trees up ahead, right after a low hanging branch, so when i reached them i grabbed the branch and climbed up the tree.  
I held my breath and waited for the two monsters to pass by...

The Wormm Charged past the tree into the clearing, I was overjoyed but I still held the sigh of relief in. The Beowulf was only a few paces behind, yet it did not go past me, it stopped under the tree I was in and Took a few whiffs of the air,

I waited still but once it started to raise it's head i didn't chance it and drop kicked it, _from up a tree,_ I swore when I felt the impact jar my legs, that was going to hurt in the morning, if I lived to see it that is...  
I was snapped out of my thoughts _'Idiot! How could you get distracted!'_ By a snarl as I was thrown off the black monstrosity I was on and landed on my back,  
Relying on instinct I rolled to the left and only got hit on my bare upper arm for my troubles, Shit! it hurts!

 **[A new skill has been created!]  
** **[Detect Bloodlust was gained!]**

 **[A new skill has been created!]  
** **[Physical Resistance was gained]**

I scrambled up onto my feet as fast as I was able only to end up on the ground again due to diving away from the Grimm's tackle. I rolled onto my feet and picked up the first thing that looked like it'd hurt-a sharp looking rock with jagged edged-, and chucked it with as much force as i could muster at the Beowulf  
It hit it's masked face when it turned to glare at me,

 **[Status effect: Intimidated was stopped from taking hold]  
**  
 _'Thank you Gamer's Mind.'_ I grabbed a similar rock and rolled to the side as the creature charged me before throwing it again, hitting the torso this time. It was large enough to knock the newborn grimm onto its back so I took the chance and picked up a thick pointy branch, giving no thought to why it was so sharp, or why it was there, quickly approaching it, I stabbed downwards towards its eyes with all my force.

 **[Enemy Slain! +5 EXP]**

I stood over it's quickly dissolving body, greedily sucking in as much air as i could while letting the adrenaline slowly leave me.  
 **  
[Prolonged physical activity has increase your stamina, +1 END]**

I laid my back against a tree to rest and finally checked the screens that popped up.

 **[Quest Complete! "No time for Tutorials"]  
** **[Onslaught Survived!]  
** **[+20 EXP, Title: Survivor outside the walls, Spear (Check inventory for physical rewards)]  
** **[Bonus objective clear: Slay your first grimm.]  
** **[Bonus Reward: Title: I will not fear the dark.]**  
 **  
[level up! level up!]**

 _'It already picked The weapon? I was already going to choose spear, but still.'_ then i noticed another detail. **  
**

' _Shit! I'm outside the goddamn walls! Why would you do this!?'_

' ** _Status_** ' _'_ _so mental commands do work, good.'_

Name:******** *********  
Title: Newborn, Survivor outside the walls, I will not fear the dark  
Race:*********  
Level:3  
Perks:  
HP:40/55  
EXP:0/30  
STR:10  
END:11  
AGI:11  
DEX:11  
INT:12  
WIS:11  
LCK:10  
Unused points:10

' _Newborn? I'm 15 damn it! And why was I thrown out the walls? Whatever sent me here must be sadistic'_ I focused on my titles.

 **[Newborn: You were only recently brought into this life, therefore you have much to learn, +100% EXP Gain, Skills are created much more quickly]** (Title lasts for 2 months before being removed)

 **[Survivor outside the walls: You have survived a Grimm assault in the unforgiving wilderness without having ever stepped into civilization, +10% exp gain to all survival related skills.]** (Title is removed upon stepping into a large inhabited settlement) ((AN:small villages and/or abandoned large setttlements are not included, you could have an epic boss battle against Donkey kong with creepy music in the background in the ruins of the once great kingdom of fat furries! :D [i'm a genius I know.] ))

' _What? why are there symbols on my name and race? My name is ... What's my name?'  
_ **  
[Name your** **character]**  
 _  
'you have got to be kidding me, I didn't even get to keep my name? Alright, standard rwby naming rules apply... Jade? no too feminine, Emerald is used, on a girl too, Jadeite?'_ I laughed at the last one _'this isn't a sailor moon crossover, it's a rwby and the gamer'_ At this i looked up to the sky, expecting a bunch of teenage girls in way too short skirts to maagically appear out of nowhere.  
 _'I'm safe, phew,Mynthis Carnation'_

 **[Character name accepted]**

' _okay so that's that, I distinctly remember being a ... oh for fuck's sake, I can't remember anything can I?'_

 **[Choose your race]**  
 **[Human, Faunus, Grimm, Maiden, ?]** (the underlined ones are crossed out)

Tapping either of the first two brings out a subspecies menu like having Asian or African features for humans, and a shit ton of choices for faunus , animals of all kinds , ones that were extinct were crossed out, others I've never heard of were there as well crossed out or not, and then there were quite a few that were simply "?" and crossed out again.  
Choosing faunus, I went about checking all the perks and stat boosts that interested me.

 **[Cat Faunus:+10% Stat gains towards AGI, Bull Faunus:+5% Stat gains towards STR +5% Stat gains towards END, Eagle Faunus: Increases Range and quality of sight, Wolverine Faunus: Grants sheath-able claws, Spider Faunus: +10% Stat gains towards DEX]**

There were others, but these interested me most, especially the cat and spider boosts, I've always been more into dodging and making a few hits count than taking and returning like a berserker  
In the end i picked mobility over accuracy.

 **[Race has been chosen, Applying changes, Rebooting]**

I only had one moment to think _'Rebooting? SHIT!'_ before i knew no more.

* * *

 **Edit: I went back and added all the missing details and reactions, as you've seen, i'm gonna be the first person to take the challenge that i've placed myself!  
** (it's probably gonna suck but whatever)  
About the name, Mynthis is pronounced "min-tis" and is a play on Mint and Mantis, two shades of green. Carnation is a flower most often found in pink or Red, i'm going for Red here.

This is the first time i write anything seriously, so don't be too harsh with your criticism .  
This isn't really a story, it's a challenge, as you've read in the summary. The first chapter is more of a template. Edit: It is a story but i included the challenge.  
I figured it's be much better than just telling you what I wanted in 100 words that are basically just demands, but i'm still going to give you the demands. 'cause i'm a dick like that.

Requirements:  
-Name and Race are chosen upon first opening the status menu. obviously certain animals on the faunus menu grant stat boosts so i'd probably go for faunus in a gamer's mentality. A gamer that knows they're out in the wilds, surrounded by grimm and who knows what else.  
-the character "spawns" quite the distance from any of the four kingdoms. though it's on the continent of Vytal, so Vale is closest  
-The character is 15 or younger, no question about it, I mean you can't expect to survive in the wilds, get strong enough to match all the other huntsmen and huntresses in training and find civilization that is very far away, while making detours due to natural and unnatural causes alike in under a year, two is pushing it, but i don't wanna make the character too young .  
-There are certain "Safezones" highlighted on the map, these are usually near rivers and meadows and such, and in them you find wild animals,  
Upon entering these Safezones a menu appears showing how many people are allowed in before Grimm attack the area, otherwise they ignore these, of course you can't run into them while being chased and expect the Grimm to stop, this isn't a video game after all ;)  
-Once he does find vale he will be given a choice, like so  
[Arrived within a Vytal location for the storyline] ;) i'm not sorry  
[Two routes have been unlocked, Choose your path]  
[The Queen, The chessmaster]

Otherwise knock yourselves out, you could even have a karma system (though preferrably not, having it shoved into your face that you're a horrible person. having every good or bad deed you do put in front of you in the form of numbers would irritate me at best)

[You just got laid! You made a woman feel good +10 positive karma/ You succumbed to the temptations of lust +10 negative karma]

Ok maybe that wasn't the best example but you get my point.

Please PM me if you do write something for this challenge, maybe we could bounce a few ideas off eachother or just so i could read it :D.


End file.
